The Virus Inside
by FantasyFictionXI
Summary: When a mysterious man comes out of Cryaotic's computer, Cry's life was changed forever. This mysterious man stole Cry's appearance and stated that he was the virus in Cry's computer. This story is about an interesting love triangle between three people. Who will be with who?
1. prologue

Cry sat at his desk and ejected, _Dishonored_, since he has finally finished playing it. He placed the disk back in its rightful case and clicked on the internet icon on his PC. _"What should I play next?"_ He thought to himself as he rested his chin in his palm and clicked on the Youtube Bookmark he created a while back. He clicked on his most recent video and scrolled through the comments looking for game reccomendations.

Cry scrolled down and stopped at a comment that suggested that he played the new slender game, _The Arrival_. The gamer sighed, he can remember clearly the last time he played anything that was associated with the tall mythical creature. He was scared shitless the last time and the newest game is suppose to be even scarier than the first. _"Fine... I'll give it a try." _He thought to himself as he searched for the game.

He got up and went to his living room and watched television as the game loaded. It was a pretty big file, so it was probably going to take a while for it to install itself. Surfing through the channels he found out that there was nothing on as usual. Sighing, he grabbed his phone of the coffee table and found out that he had a few messages. Propping his head on the back of the couch he scrolled through the messages and found that Felix messaged him. "Oh..." He tapped on his friend's name and a picture of an anime version of Pewdiepie hugging a Sup Guy doll. Cry couldn't supress a chuckle, he unintentionally started the ship, Pewdiecry after the two of them played portals together.

_Don't send me this stuff! _Cry quickly replied to his buddy before sending it, almost getting an immediate reply, _but... but I love you Ryan! _Cry felt himself getting warm, it always had an effect on him when Felix called him by his real name. _Pewds don't say stuff like that! It's weird even for you! _He replied. Pewdiepie replied once more, _LOL._

_ Really? That's all he has to say? What if someone were to see that and take it seriously? I mean yeah I might have said it to him when we were playing Portals together, but you could tell I was joking! _Cry thought to himself, but the more he thought about it the more his face got flushed. "Nobody took it seriously." He thought out loud before standing up and stretching. That slender game should be done downloading now.

The youtuber walked back into his bedroom and froze in his doorway. _The stupid game didn't load at all! _Cry glared at the computer. The game was still at 10 percent just like it was half an hour ago. "Well shit." He took a step towards his computer and then froze once more as the screen started to glitch out. The glitching got worse at every step he took towards the piece of technology. "What. The. Fuck!" He yelled at himself. This has never happened to him before, but here he is with a glitching computer only a few inches away.

The computer screen slowly stopped glitching and was replaced with the word, _Error_, flashed a bright red before a hand forced its way out of Cry's screen.

"What?" Cry stepped backwards, accidentally loosing his footing. "What!" He stampered as he landed on the floor as the hand kept on reaching forwards slowly turning into an arm. Slowly after that the arm turned into a shoulder and then into a head.

This process kept on going for a while before a boy stood infront of the computer. This strange boy or well creature was wearing the famous Sup Guy mask, but this guy's mask had a patch of data on the side of the mask. Some more of this patch is found on the side of his face and neck even though this patch isn't as visible as it is on the mask. The familiar mask was also completely broken off on one side. This mysterious person looked like Cry. No. He looked exactly like Cry.

"What are you?" Cry looked up at the figure.

The figure had a wicked grin across his face and to make things worse, he was staring at the floor not even paying any atention to Cry.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Cry glared at the guy that stole his appearance.

The person looked up at Cry, "Where am I?" He looked around the room before falling to his knees. "No wait. I remember where I am." He said, his grin disappearing.

"Um... Not to disturb you or anything, but uh... who the fuck are you?" Cry raised his voice mostly with fear as he glimpsed at the newcomer.

"My name is Virus!Cry and let's just say I'm the virus in your computer." Virus!Cry stood up and walked over to the frightened human version of himself before dropping back onto his knees.

"W-What do you mean?" Cry studdered his eyes widening as the stranger grabbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" He sarcastically stated before planting his lips onto Cry's.

The Youtuber's face turned a bright red, it almost resembled a ripe tomato. He pushed Virus!Cry away from him before covering his mouth with his hand. "What was that!"

"It was a greeting!" Virus!Cry grinned and once more stood up and looked around the room again. "Nice place. I like it." He said as he turned to gaze over the rest of Cry's bedroom. "I think I'm going to like it here!"

Cry lept onto his feet and glared at his look-a-like. "What do you mean! Your definitely not staying here!"

"Aw! What?" The virus whined and sat in the desk chair that belongs to the desk that holds Cry's computer.

"Uh huh! No way not after what you just did!" Cryaotic shakes his head and crosses his arms. _This is just way to weird! I mean come on he looks exactly like me, but he has patches of data on his face and neck! _Cry thinks to himself as Virus crosses his legs..

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now let me stay!" Virus!Cry pouts before immediately stopping. "No wait. You to kind to just kick me out so I'm just going to hang around since you obviously don't have balls."

"What!?" Cry glares at him, every minute he's getting angrier and more annoyed.

"Hey! My mind is made up! Got it?" Virus!Cry stands up also getting annoyed at the other version of himself. "No ifs, ans, or buts about it." He said pecking Cryaotic's cheek before walking out of the room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm looking for an editor and a co-author. If your interested than please PM me. Also the actual story is going to be in first person, Cryaotic's POV. ~FFXI~**


	2. Forgive Me?

It's been a week since the 'virus' came crawling out of Cryaotic's computer and it hasn't been easy for either of them since Virus!Cry insisted on staying at Cry's house.

"Get out if your not happy with my cooking." I mumble angrily as I use the spactula to lift the slightly burnt scramble eggs out of the pan and onto Virus!Cry's plate.

"I'm not saying that I'm not happy with it. I'm just saying that you should have paid better attention in home ec." Virus!Cry shrugged before puting a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. I might not be the best cook in the world, but I'm not used to cooking food. I usually just ate out or bought instant meals.

I turn away from the stove after I turned it off. "Okay well I'm going to go into the living room. OK?" I say while grabbing my plate.

"No. I want you to sit at the table with me!" Virus!Cry pouted, acting more like a five year old than a twenty-four year old.

"There's no way that I'd sit at the table!" Why should I have to sit at the table, I'm not a child.

"Fine. Then I'll sit with you in the living room." The other version of myself stood up almost knocking over his chair.

I sighed in annoyance, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine. I'll fucking sit with you." I place my plate on the table, but a little harder than I should of. "Start acting your age." I mumble to myself, it seems like I've been doing that a lot too.

"I don't understand. I have been acting my age." Virus!Cry mumbled over a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He swallowed, "I mean, yeah maybe I pout and whine a lot, but that's only to hide my true personality!" My look-a-like smiled at me before taking a drink of his pepsi.

"Um and what might that true personality be?" I think out loud and then immediately regret it.

"Wanna find out?"

"No."

"Aw why not?" said Virus!Cry.

I roll my eyes and stand up, swallowing the last of my breakfast. He's right about one thing: I really need to work on my cooking skills. "Because, it'd be a waste of my time." I rinse the plate and then place it into the dishwasher. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I got a date with my TV." I turn and walk into the living room when something shattered in the dining room.

Shock and rage ran through my veins slightly making me dizzy.

"...Oops." Virus!Cry looked down at the shattered glass at his feet. "Um... Sorry. I'm not really used to the whole 3D items yet..."

"Don't worry about it. I mean what should I expect from someone who crawled out of my computer screen." I said bending down and started picking up the broken glass. "Just stay back until the mess is cleaned." I quietly said as I picked up a sharp jagged glass shard.

"Oh, of course."

The jagged piece of glass slipped from my glass slicing my finger in the process. "ah! Damn it." I threw away the rest of the glass, thank the lord that there weren't any tiny pieces. I grab my wounded finger and squeeze it to stop the bleeding. It didn't work.

"Here. Let me see it." I tried protesting, but Virus!Cry already had ahold of my hand. His hand was strangely cold even though mine were warm.

"It's fine. You really don't need to help." I tried to protest once more.

"Shut up." He took my injured finger and placed it into his mouth.

"ah! Nevermind!" I quickly pulled my hand away from his grasp wiping it on my jeans. "I-I really just need a Band-Aid. Really!" I stuttered and blushed. My face felt as if someone set it on fire.

"But your still hurt!" Virus!Cry exclaimed.

"As long as it doesn't hurt, which it doesn't, then I'm fine." I pull open one of the drawers in the kitchen and open the Band-Aids grabbing a normal sized one.

"Do you need help?" Virus asked coming up from behind me.

"Uh... No..." My face was still brightly flushed, I could tell by how warm I felt. Spliting the paper that covered the sticky part of the Band-Aid, I quickly put it on avoiding all eye contact with VIrus!Cry that I can.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help with anything?" Another question.

"No."

"You certain?" He's pestering me with ridiculous questions and my blushing isn't getting any better.

"Yeah. I'm uh... going into my bedroom." I quickly race out of the kitchen not waiting for him to reply.

Once I got to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I have never felt this feeling before. I mean I've gotten embarassed, but I haven't ever blushed this much, it's almost frightening. I fall forwards onto my bed and slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.

O O O

I slowly sat up and looked at the clock. _6:26p.m._ I've been asleep for awhile now. I stand up and turn on my computer. I've been trying even harder than before to post at least one video a day even though I have to watch over Virus!Cry. I click on Fraps and then go on to the game. I've been playing the same game for the whole week and I believe it's almost finished with.

Half way through my video, my bedroom door slowly starts to open. "Um... Cry?" Virus!Cry seemed genuinely upset about something.

"Huh?" I ask to into the game to actual turn around and talk normally to him and plus I'm still a little jumpy from the incident from earlier.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No." A big fat lie.

"Promise..." Virus!Cry seemed to be beating himself up aout this, but why? I mean he didn't really do anything wrong, I'm only ignoring him because I'm actually a little frightened by the way I acted.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" His hand went past my ear, slightly grazing it. The other version of me placed his hand on the top of my computer quickly turning it off.

"Hey! What gives!" I use my chair to swivel around and face him. "I was in the middle of somethin-!" I was immediately cut off by Virus!Cry ramming his lips on to my own. He placed both of his hands on the chair's arms and leaned further towards me, making the kiss softer. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't funny, but my arms wouldn't move, words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

It was Virus that broke our passionate kiss and to my horror I didn't want it to end. The feeling was also back which made my face a bright red. I didn't like what was happening; I didn't like it one bit. "W-What was that for!" I stampered, trying my hardest to find the correct words.

Virus just grinned at me, "Do you forgive me?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes; it reminded me of a child begging its parents for something.

"No! Absolutely not!" I crossed my arms and swiveled back around to where my back was facing Virus!Cry.

"Really? Your mouth is saying no, but the adorable face your pulling is telling me otherwise." His chilling smirk sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm certain that I don't forgive you." I argued even though I'm not really certain what I'm suppose to be forgiving him for, but at this rate he'll probably just laugh at me if I ask him.

"Okay... If you say so." He stil had a chilling smirk decorated on his face as he left my room, closing the door behind him.

I pull my knees up to my chest and sigh. My fingers slightly graze my lips. They still burn from the kiss...


	3. You Like My Kisses

The memory of the kiss burns in my brain. I think about it so much that it starts hurting. I throw the grocery bag over my shoulder as I let out an exasperated sigh. The whole thing is so stupid to start with. I mean come on Virus!Cry was probably just kidding when he kissed me, Right?

I look down at the ground watching it slowly pass by as I move on, heading towards home. Nothing makes sense anymore, but since Virus isn't going to leave anytime soon then I guess I'll just have to learn how to adapt to the situation.

"I'm home!" I yell into the house as I open the door, kicking off my schools as I step into the living room. "Virus? Can you put the groceries away?"

My look-a-like bound down the stairs and reached for the grocery bags. "Of course I can!" He grinned and tightened his grip on the bag before running into the kitchen.

"Don't drop anything this time please!" I yell to him, praying that he would hear me and take caution when it comes to the fragile things such as eggs. I head upstairs towards my bedroom, today is the day that I'll finally get to post the last part to the game I've been playing and I did have a little setback when Virus!Cry turned off my computer without saving, so nobody can blame me for any mistakes.

I shut my bedroom door and sit on the edge of my bed. _What am I going to do with myself?_ I silently ask myself before annoyingly falling backwards onto my bed. My eyes start to feel heavy and it starts to get harder to open them once they close. I was near sleep when my phone started to vibrate which made my end table vibrate as well. It was quite loud to be honest.

"Hello?" I place the piece of technology to my ear.

"Hey Cry! How's it goin'?" I could recognize the voice anywhere.

"Hey Pewdie. It's goin' fine, how 'bout you?"

"Good, Good. Oh! I almost forgot, but guess what!"

"What?" I didn't even try guessing. He'll just tell me in the end anyways.

"In a week or so, I'm coming to america for a trip with Marzia! And guess where Marzia wants to go!"

"Where?" Once again I didn't bother with guessing even though I was pretty interested.

"Florida!" He nearly destroyed my ear drum.

"What? No way! You are going to come and visit me right?"

"Well duh!" He has a way of makeing my day even if I'm in the worse mood. I'm guessing that, that happens to a lot of people, maybe that's what makes him such a great youtuber.

Our conversation lasted for a while until Virus!Cry came upstairs and opened my door up. "Um... Cry?"

I cover up the speaker and look over my shoulder at the other version of me, "Yeah?"

"Uh... Your pet cat got into the flour again..."

"Ugh. Are you _ kidding me?" I sigh and place the phone back on to my ear. "Um hey... Pewds I gotta go, my cat got into the flour again." He laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Come on Virus, we gotta clean up the cat's mess." I sigh and head out the door.

O O O

I gasp at the mess in the kitchen, "Are you sure you didn't do this?" The mess seemed to big to be made by a measly cat. Flour was everywhere, piles of it laid on the floor while most of it swirled around in the air before settling onto the counters.

"Your cat did this, I'm certain." He nodded and grabbed the hand brush from the counter.

"Alright, well let's just clean up the mess." I sigh and grab a wet rag from the sink. I started rubbing off the flour from the counters as Virus!Cry swept it off of the floor. I was cleaning the last counter when my elbow knocked the bag of flour off of it.

"Ah! What the... Hey!" I lean over the counter and try to supress my laughter at the sight of Virus. "It's going to take me forever to get all of this out of my hair you know!" Virus seemed angry about having flour knocked on to his head.

"It's not _my _fault, blame the elbow." I laugh, but I don't think he thought it was funny.

"Well I'm just going to blame the owner of the elbow." He walked over with a handful of flour and before I know it he's rubbing the flour onto my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I scowl and try to shake out some of flour out of my hair.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I just can't control my hand anymore!" He sarcastically rolled his eyes at me before laughing along with me. "Don't worry it's only flour, but I expect you to take a bath with me."

"Your expecting a little to much!" My face became redder at the thought of the two of us taking a bath together.

"Am I? Then would a kiss be a good expectation?" He innocently asked.

"Huh? No!"

"But you just said that I was expecting to much, so I lowered my expectations. A little kiss isn't a big deal."

"Yes it is!" The blushing is just getting worse as the conversation went on.

"No it isn't. You like my kisses."

"S-Shut up," I embarassingly stutter, "No I don't." _I don't like it when he kisses me. It's a lie! I mean it has to be a lie, I'd never like his kisses. Never! _I shake my head to try to clear it; the thoughts about Virus!Cry must disappear. I cover my face to hide the blushing and take off towards the stairs, "Clean the rest up for me!" I squeal which only makes my flush more noticable.

He would have kissed me if I stayed in the kitchen any longer. I could tell by the cold gaze in his eyes and the chilling smirk on his face. I swear he like to make me suffer. I smash my face into my pillow. Everyday seems to get more confusing.

I sigh and flip onto my back staring up at the ceiling. I've never noticed up until now, but I'm really nervous about Pewds coming even though it's not the first time.

Yeah. My life has gotten a lot more complicated since Virus has come into my life.


End file.
